Taking Off the Glasses
by nothing-and-everything6
Summary: My name is Elizabeth Straton, from Erudite, and I have a very complicated past and future. I have a secret...I'm Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own divergent**

 **Chapter one: My prison**

"I don't know who he is" I yell from coming out of the aptitude simulation. I try to focus on my breathing to calm myself down. I knew that the simulation wasn't real, even though it felt real. Tori comes in with a concerned look on her face. I don't know what, it is not like i can fail a test that I can't prepare for. Tori franticly takes the wires off me. "What were my results?" I question her.

She looks around the mirrored room expecting someone to be there."They were inconclusive" she whispers so almost I can't even hear what she is saying. What? Results inconclusive? What does that even mean? Luckily, she sees the confusion on my face and answers the question that is swimming around my brain. " It is called divergent. It is extremely dangerous to be one. Don't tell anyone about this. You hear me, nobody, not even your family!" I scuff when she says family, I haven't had a family for two years.

"Do you have any idea what my test results would have been?" I ask her with a low whisper and curiosity.

"My guess would be Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless." She states as if it is a cold hard fact. I am about to stand up and leave when she puts her rough hands on my shoulder and says "you have the choice, no matter what people tell you. Remember that" I take a second to take in what she just said before walking out of the room. I can feel her gaze on me until the door shuts behind me.

I sit down at the table with my fellow Erudites and next to my best friend Jayne. Jayne and I have been best friends since we were five. Her brother, Josh who is two years older than her and me transferred to Dauntless the same year my brother, Connor did. My sister, the oldest of the three, stayed in Erudite. Half of the Erudite sitting at the table are reading textbooks and finding it interesting, while the other half are pretending to reading while really staring off in the distance. Me and Jayne are part of the other half. We don't find boring textbooks about how Amity provide water for their faction interesting. Both of us have to study really hard to get a good grade. For others it just comes naturally. Thats why I was so relieved to find out that I was more that just Erudite, and could seek a new, exciting life. But that is not the only reason why. I see Jayne's lips curl into a smile. I take it here test went well.

I see an Erudite women come into the room holding up her figure signaling for us to be quite. Erudite, Amity, and Abnegation quite down right away but it take her yelling "quite" for Dauntless and Candor to be silent. The women speaks again in a soothing, yet cold voice " the test is done. Let me remind you that you may not share your result with anyone. Not even family or friends. You are free to go." With that the dauntless storm out running without a moments hesitation. Right after they go Jayne and I start walking down the halls to get to the busses.

When I get home I race up stairs. My back is still hurting from last night when I brought home a ninety three on my math test. My beloved mother and father died two years ago. I was adopted by Jeanie Mathews's right hand man, Lucas. My brother and sister left before my mom and dad died so the never got the torture. Lucas never lets me go to see my brother or sister on visiting day. I have not seen my brother for two years and my sister three.

Once I'm upstairs I go to the bathroom and shut the door behind me even though there is nobody home. I take off my shirt and bra to see if the knife cuts I got from Lucas last night are infected yet. Luckily they are not so I grab a surgical needle and thread to sew my skin around my deep cuts on my back. I'm screaming at the top of my lungs as I sew my last cut. After I finish sewing my cuts I start to clean off the blood on my back. Lucas has been doing this torture for two years, and now my back is covered in scars.

I'm sitting on my bed, biting the inside of my lip wondering what Lucas will do to me tonight. I got my report card, it is good, but not good enough for him. Suddenly, I hear the front door open, and close with a bang. I already know that tonight will not be a good night. I quickly pick up a book from my desk, and start pretending to read it. Lucas come right through my bedroom door without even knocking. I can see anger boiling up inside him. "Give me your report card! Now!" With this I jump up from my bed and grab my report card off my desk and hand it to him. With one glance at the report card he rips it to shreds. He leaves my room in silence but I know that is not the end of it.

About three minutes later Lucas comes in with a needle. I know exactly what this is. He has done it to me almost every night that I now have bumps on my neck. I slowly step forward to him and tilt my head to the right so he can insert the needle. When he injects me I don't feel a thing. Within seconds I see my mother standing in front of me with her graceful smile on her face. I know it isn't real but it is so nice to see her. Then everything goes down from there. I see her pull out a knife from her pocket. "This is because I love you" she says with her soothing voice.

"Mom! Mom no! Don't do it!" I'm yelling at the top of my lungs. I hear screaming but I don't know where it is coming from. The screaming doesn't stop until I close my mouth. I see my mom now laying in her a pool of her own blood. "Pleas! Stop! Stop this madness!" Lucas walk up to me with another needle and inject it into my body. My mother is no longer in my bedroom. There is no blood in my wooden floors. Just my evil father staring back at me with his evil dark blue eyes.

"Think of this the next time you come back home with an A-!" He screams at me. I still have tears in my eyes and salted cheeks. He then al the sudden switches into a calm voice. How does he do that? "I would like to talk about the Choosing Ceremony. You are going to take the knife the give you, cut your hand, and drip your blood in the water. Got that?" I can't trust my voice to stay steady so I nod my head yes instead. "I said got that! Look at me child!" Lucas now raising his voice.

"yes sir!" I say in a loud and clear voice.

"Good." He grabs the hem of my shirt lifting me up, and dragging me through the house. I know exactly what he is going to do. He opens the door of the small closet downstairs. It is pitch dark in here. I put my rough hand on the wall feeling the circles and tallies I have made. The circles represents how many times I have been in here. An the tally marks inside those circles are the amount of days I stayed for that "session". I hate going in the closet right after given a serum. It gives me all night to think about what I just saw. But there is only one thing on my mind tonight. I must escape my prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: Taking My Llife Back**

I get off my bed and start looking for some clothes to wear. I need to find something that I can run in. I end up putting on blue jean shorts, blueish white shirt, and a white jacket. I leave my room to go downstairs and eat. My father already left because he is holding the Choosing Ceremony.

Once I'm all finished with my cereal I slip on my blue sneakers and head out the door. I head to the bus station and wait. I finally get on and find a seat. All the Abnegation are letting people take their seats. I could never go to Abnegation. I feel like I want to run and be free not be stuck in another prison.

I'm now in between an Amity girl and an Abnegation boy. We are about half way through the names. Jayne transferred to Dauntless. There was no doubt in my mind that she wasn't. She never really fit into Erudite. My father just called the amity girl in front of me. The small blonde girl slices her palm ,and drips her blood in the bowl with dirt and water, the amity bowl. "Elizabeth******."(not giving my last name) My father says with a fake voice. I'm the only one who knows his real voice.

I slowly walk up to the center where the five bowls are, gracefully take the knife given to me, and cut my left palm. I look at the grey stones, and shake my head. I look at the pure water, and shake my head again. Lastly I look at the burning coals. I look at my dad, and give him an evil smirk. He suddenly looks confused. The look I've been waiting to see my entire life. I put my left palm over the burning coals and let my red, dark blood drip off into the bowl.

The Dauntless erupt into a cheers while the Erudite are whispering loudly and have faces of concern. I smile at my new faction, my new life.

"That is are last name. thankyou for coming." As if on cue the Dauntless spring up to their feet and start running up the stairs. The Dauntless are crazy, they are screaming, cheering, anything loud. My lungs are burning, but I don't care. I'm getting stronger with each step I take. The train tracks are ahead of me. I give Jayne a nervous smile and keep running. When I climb up the stairs I try to not hunch over because my back is still hurting from two nights ago.

When I finally reach the platform, glance around ,and see that they are all lined up look down the tracks. A loud whistle blows from the train, and we all start running. The train has now caught up to us so now I'm sprinting alongside it trying to find a handle to grab. Once I finally grab a cold metal handle I swing my small but strong body into the train. I look around the train for a second and realize that Jayne is not there. I look at the handle I just a second ago held, and see tan fingers. I look out the door seeing Jayne trying to swing her body in the train. I give my hand for her to grab. She gives me a thankful smile, and grabs on. With one jerk of my hand she is in, safe and sound.

I see this brunett girl dressed in black and white, sitting across from me. "Do you know where we're going." She yells over the wind.

I answer to her question by saying "probably Dauntless headquarters." I'm looking into her fierce brown eyes when I say " I'm Elizabeth and this is Jayne." I point to Jayne who is sitting next from me.

"I'm charlotte" After that we stay silent for the rest of the ride. I'm looking at the sunset with my legs dangling off the train when I start to see people in the cars ahead of me jumping off.

"There jumping off!" I yell over the wind to Charlotte and Jayne.

"What are we waiting for then." Jayne says right before she jumps. I jump right after. I feel this joy and fear when I jump. I feel weightless and like I could fly. I wish I could enjoy this more longer but my feet land hard on the gravel. I have to run a few feet in order to regain my and Charlotte on the ground laughing. "How did you land" asks Jayne in the middle of laughing. I don't know why I'm the only one out of the transfers who landed. I don't know how to answer her question so I just shrug my shoulders.

We all start to gather around this dark skinned man standing on a ledge. The way he is walking on that ledge makes me wonder if he has no fear of falling atleast ten stories. "Hello my name is Max. I am a leader here in dauntless. This is the members entrance, and if you can't muster the bravery to jump, then you must leave. So who is first" he asks with a smirk on his face. If I'm going to live here then I must show people that I'm not a weak, short, and pathetic girl. I must prove myself.

Before anyone can ask what's at the bottom or some stupid question I say"I will" with a stern voice I didn't think I had. Max steps off the ledge as signaling me to go.

"Haha! Look even when she is on the two foot ledge she is still short" a candor boy says with a cruel look on his face. "Aren't you a little young." He looks my way and scans my body. "I would say ten twelve at the most." At this the two people next to him snicker.

I look down at a hole in a roof. I feel the summer breeze against my tan skin. I can't back down now so I take a deep breath and count to three. Once I get to three, I jump.


End file.
